


Teen Squid

by Dearest_Martha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Tentacles, weresquid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Martha/pseuds/Dearest_Martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was kissing him. Derek was kissing him and rubbing one of his tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Squid

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from Teen Wolf.

“Stiles, we’re going to get caught.”

“No we’re not. Lydia’s family is gone on vacation to the Swiss Alps for like a month. No one is going to be around.”

Derek gave a short growl, conceding his point. Stiles approached the wall surrounding the pool of Lydia’s house.

“Lift me up.”

Derek sighed and hoisted Stiles up over the brick wall. Stiles lowered his self from the top, hung down, and dropped the rest of the way. It hurt his feet a little to land on the hard concrete. Derek just straight-up jumped the wall like a badass. He smirked and glanced at Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt up over his head. 

“Been working out?” Derek jested.

Stiles knew that Derek was well aware that he had put on an extra few pounds since the beginning of the summer. He gave Derek a reproachful look.

“It’s ok, man. You know I like my guys a bit chubby.” He rubbed his thumb across Stiles’ stomach slowly.

“Screw off, Derek.”

Derek pinned Stiles against the hard brick wall. “I can’t have you talking to me like that, can I?” He picked Stiles up off the ground and walked toward the pool.

“Stop Stop Stop!” Stiles was flailing in Derek’s arms. Derek tossed Stiles into the pool, making a huge splash.

“Douche. Bag.” Stiles gasped as he surfaced.

Derek made a show of pulling off his shirt. He arched his back, rubbed his chest, and flung the shirt to a dry spot behind him. Stiles stared, fully knowing that Derek wanted him to. Ever since Derek had figured out that Stiles was attracted him, he had been trying to antagonize Stiles. He wanted Stiles to admit it. Stiles, however, was still too intimidated by Derek to admit anything. 

Derek was about to hop in when Stiles’ cell phone rang. Derek went over to where Stiles had placed it on the ground and picked it up. Scott was calling.

“Who is it?” Stiles asked from the pool. “Derek, who is it?”

Derek answered the phone.

“Hey, Stiles, is Derek with you?”

(Come on, Derek, who is it?)

“Yeah, I’m with him.”

(It’s my phone, you know. I have a right to know!)

“I need you to meet me.”

(Oh my goooooooood!)

“Where?”

(*passive-aggressive splashing*)

“Outside the school.”

“Ok, see you there.”

Derek snapped the phone shut. 

“I gotta go, Stiles.”

Derek hopped up and over the wall, still shirtless. 

“Wait! Derek! How am I supposed to get out of here?!”

But Derek was gone. And Stiles was screwed. 

He decided that Derek would definitely come back for him once he realized what he had done. And he would realize, wouldn’t he? Stiles started to do a backstroke across the pool, agitated and still aroused. He became painfully aware of his boner. He considered it for a moment. Could he really do that here? Could he really do that in Lydia’s pool? Maybe he could just play with it a little to get it out of his system. Yeah, that was nice. Oh, shit, it was nice. 

_Stop Stiles_

I can’t stop

_Stiles, seriously, you’re going to jizz in Lydia Martin’s pool._

Pools have filters, right?

_Jesus Christ, Stiles, you’re sick._

I know. It’s kind of hot.

_I’m done with you._

No you’re not, you are me. You can’t be done with me.

_Oh, god, Stiles, you’re coming._

I’m coming in Lydia’s pool. Oh, fuck. I’m coming in Lydia’s pool. Ungggg.

Stiles leaned his head back on the edge of the pool, relaxing in the late night silence. There was a splash.

Stiles’ eyes snapped open. He glanced around. There was no one around, but there were some slight ripples spreading out from a point across the pool. It must have been a pine cone falling from a tree or something, he thought. Stiles looked up and realized that the tree hanging above bore no pine cones. Shit. He placed his arms on the ground above him and started to lift himself out. Then something grabbed his leg and pulled him back down into the water.

He struggled underneath the water to release himself from the grasp of the beast, but it was useless. Each time he freed himself from one grasp, he was grabbed by two more. He felt a sharp pain in his side. The beast had bitten him. He saw his blood trickle through the water, mingling and diffusing. His lungs finally gave, and he passed out as they filled with the harsh chlorine-treated water.

* * *

Stiles awoke underwater. Frightened, he kicked his way to the surface. He coughed out two lungs full of harsh chemical-tasting water. He looked around for the thing that had attacked him, but it was nowhere in sight. Also, it was now daylight. Close to noon by the looks of it. How the hell had he survived underwater since last night? He looked down at his side where the thing had bitten him, but there was no mark there.

No mark? It had healed? Realization dawned on Stiles. Did this mean what he thought it meant? He started to freak out a little. He felt his legs turn to jelly beneath him. But wait, that’s not jelly. Oh god, that’s not jelly at all! Those are tentacles! Stiles had sprouted six long tentacles right below his waist. He stared in disbelief for a moment, then he inked all over Lydia’s pool.

Once he had calmed down a bit and his legs had returned back to normal human size and number, he decided that he needed to find Derek. He was bound to know something about weresquids, right? But there was still the problem of how he was going to get over the wall. Stiles, having spent an insane amount of time perusing Wikipedia articles, had naturally read all about squids and their inner workings. He decided to try propelling himself over the wall. He lowered himself back into the pool and willed his tentacles to reform. He then sucked up water into his new squid cavity. He waddled over awkwardly to the wall on his tentacles and let the water rush out in a powerful jet that propelled him up and over the wall.

He crashed down into a bush which broke his fall. He attempted to walk, but he was too awkward on his tentacles still, so he waited for his normal legs to come back. Eventually, they did, but this also meant that he was naked. He also had forgotten his phone and now there was no way to get back in. What a mess. Thankfully, Stiles had dropped his towel outside the wall as he was breaking in. He grabbed it and wrapped himself in it, then ran home.  
After he put on some normal clothes and responded to his dad’s angry letter asking just where the hell he had been last night, he hopped in his jeep and drove toward Derek’s current place of residence; an abandoned World War II era bomb shelter on the outskirts of town.

He arrived and started to turn the large wheel on the hatch that led down into the ground. He opened it up and yelled inside.

“Derek?”

“Come in, Stiles.”

He descended the ladder.

“What’s up?”

“Okay, first of all, you left me trapped in Lydia’s pool with no way to get out. That is completely not cool. Second, I’ve been bitten by a weresquid and now I can grow tentacles.”

“That’s very funny Stiles, but if you’re trying to make me feel bad for forgetting you, you could have come up with something a little bit more believable than being bitten by a weresquid.”

“I’m not lying. Watch.”

Stiles closed his eyes in concentration and tried to bring out his tentacles, but they wouldn’t come. Derek’s mouth made a semi-frown.

“Stiles, you’re not a squid.”

“Maybe I need to have a trigger. Like Scott had one when he first changed.”

“This is ridiculous, Stiles.”

“Water! It must have been the water.”

Stiles walked over to the tap and let the water run. He wet his pants with it. Derek did not approve of this behavior at all.

“Stiles, you need to rest or something. You’re acting...”

Derek watched as Stiles grew his tentacles.

“See, I told you I was bitten by a weresquid!”

“That’s just not right.”

“And it’s your fault for leaving me there!”

“Wow, sorry, Stiles. I didn’t even know that weresquids existed, though.”

“Well now you do. And now I’m probably stuck like this forever, and it’s not like I’m a cool wolf. No, I don’t even get that! I’m a lame-ass squid!”

Stiles squid-waddled over to Derek’s bed and flopped down on it. He took his head into his hands and tried not to cry.

Derek walked over to him and sat down on the bed. He took one of Stiles’ hands in his own and held it. Stiles didn’t move. 

“It’s not that bad, you know. You’ll just have to avoid pool parties until you learn to control it.”

Stiles smiled a little. Derek was being nice to him. Derek was never nice.

“...Do you like me, Derek? I mean, I know you know that I like you, but I’ve never really, uh, I didn’t want to ask you how you felt because I was kind of nervous about what you might say or do or, I don’t know, maybe I’m just being silly, but I..”

Derek stopped Stiles mid-ramble with his hot rough lips. Stiles kissed back deeply, his ink sac engorging between his tentacles. Holy shit. Derek was kissing him. Derek was kissing him and rubbing one of his tentacles. Stiles ran his hands through Derek’s hair and across his neck. Derek kissed Stiles on the neck, on the throat, on the chin. Derek wanted to kiss him everywhere. He ripped Stiles’ shirt off his body with his powerful wolf arms and tossed each piece in a different direction. 

Stiles was really turned on by Derek’s brutish display. His cavity throbbed. Derek scraped his nails down Stiles chest, bringing little droplets of blood up. Derek straddled Stiles, pulling two of his tentacles up over his shoulders. He then lapped up the droplets of blood with his tongue, savoring the tangy metallic taste of what Stiles was made of.

“Oh god, Derek, stop. We can’t do this.”

“We can.”

“No,” Stiles attempted to push Derek off of him.

“Yes.” Derek pinned Stiles’ arms above his head.

Stiles grunted with pain. Derek sucked on his left nipple hard. The pain was delicious to both of them. Stiles wanted this. He had wanted this for a long time, but Jesus Christ, he didn’t want it like this. Not as a weresquid.

Derek let go of his arms.

“You gonna let me fuck you now?”

Stiles stared up into Derek’s eyes. He couldn’t say no. He couldn’t say yes either. He nodded. Derek smiled.

Derek pulled down his shorts and kicked them away. He stroked his long thick cock a few times. He pressed it up against Stiles’ cavity. Stiles tensed with sensual anticipation. Derek moved his cock head slowly around the rim of Stiles’ hole. It drove Stiles mad.

“Please, put it in me, Derek.”

“No, not yet.”

“Please.”

Derek sat himself on Stiles’ chest. He pulled his head down to his cock and forced Stiles to suck on it. He thrust his head down onto his hard dick. Stiles choked a few times as the massive head rammed against his throat. Derek pulled out. 

“Do you want it?”

“Yes, please. I can’t wait anymore. Hurry.”

“Call me daddy.”

“What?”

“Do it. Call me your daddy.”

“Please, Derek, fuck me!”

“Please, _daddy,_ Stiles.”

“Please. Daddy. Please fuck me.”

“Good boy.”

Derek poked the head of his dick into Stiles’ hole. Stiles made an airy groaning sound and clutched the sheets of the bed, soft in his fingers.

“Tell me you want to have my pups inside you.”

“Derek, fuck me. Fuck your pups into me. Please, fuck, do it.”

Derek thrust up all the way into Stiles. He tried to scream, but no sound would come out. His breath was gone, forced out by the huge dick filling him up.

“Put your tentacle in me, Stiles.”

Derek continued to plow Stiles. His hole was contracting and applying sweet suction to Derek’s cock. Stiles lifted one of his tingling tentacles tentatively. He wiggled the tip around the rim of Derek’s asshole. Derek gasped with pleasure and bit his lip. Stiles was pleased with the effect he was having on Derek. He’d been waiting for this moment so long. He wasn’t going to hold back.

Stiles used two of his tentacles to spread Derek’s ass apart and with a third, he started to fuck Derek’s ass. He dipped it in further and further each time, stretching Derek’s hole, causing him to grunt with pain and pleasure. Derek never stopped his assault on Stiles’ own hole, but became quicker with his punishment of the boy’s squidish cavity. Stiles was using his dexterous tentacle to massage Derek’s prostate. Derek’s fingernails were so deep into Stiles’ sides that he bled copiously onto the sheets. Derek was nearing his orgasm.

“I’m gonna come inside you, Stiles. I’m gonna fill you up. Your insides are going to taste like me.”

“Fill me up. Give me all of it. Oh, fuck, Derek!”

Derek erupted like an incensed volcano, flooding his warm jizz all inside of Stiles. Stiles felt a strong mixture of guilt and satisfaction. This was so wrong, but it felt so good. 

Stiles felt the pressure of Derek’s engorging penis head inside him. He started to morph back into human form and his hole tightened around the knot. Stiles winced from the painful shock of it. A single tear slid from his right eye and flowed down his cheek. Derek leaned over and licked it away. He kissed Stiles with his salty tongue, reassuring him that it was all going to be fine.

Derek wrapped his rough manly hands around Stiles’ cock and started to stroke it in a twisting motion, rubbing the head with his thumb on each pass. Stiles didn’t believe that anyone could jack him off as well as he could do himself, but he was now willing to admit that he had been wildly mistaken on that account. Derek was a master with a cock in his hand, a modern-day Botticelli of dicks. Stiles felt the knot loosen inside of him, and Derek was able to slip out. Derek’s jizz leaked from his asshole. Derek bent over and licked a bit of it up.

“Mmm, you taste like me.”

He took Stiles’ dick in his mouth and quickly brought the young weresquid to the brink of coming. Stiles’ stomach was clenched, ready to explode. He whimpered, and came. Derek gulped up the heavy load Stiles deposited in his mouth. Derek gave it a final once-over then cuddled up next to Stiles.

“I hope it wasn’t too weird for you,” Derek said in a lowered voice.

“It was weird. Good, but really weird.”

“It really is going to be okay, Stiles, I promise. You’ve got me. I’ll be here for you.”

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled and snuggled his head next to Derek’s chest, hearing his heart beating. Even if nothing else in his life was steady and consistent, he knew that Derek’s heart would be. Stiles was going to be just fine, tentacles and all.


End file.
